Bloody Pom Poms
by Aoshi'sgirlinstraightjacket
Summary: Misao recently quit the cheer squad. Now it seems as if her entire life has turned inside out. Her cheer friends won't talk to her, her crush doesn't talk to her, not to mention her coach hates her. Now it's time for revenge.


I'm writing this in honor of me just quitting cheerleading. Go me!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

**Cliche #1**

Ugh. Spirit fingers. How in the world do you get away from them?

It's so typical. Every time someone mentions spirit or cheerleading someone, some where, throws up the spirit fingers.

It's like when people say they've been to band camp........

'_One time....at band camp.....'_

Sorry to tell you.....but it isn't like that. I have never in my life said that. You don't even march at band camp! It's concert.

But back to the bitching on hand.

So I'm in eleventh grade and this is my second year of high school cheerleading. Don't get me wrong. My first two years of cheerleading were great. The year I cheered junior high was the best year we will have in a long time. Our squad was made up of competent cheerleaders. After we left, the junior high team sucked. Royally.

Senior high was a bit of a different story. There was more work to be done. I helped a senior draw and paint the poster. That doesn't mean I liked her. She was, to me, a true flirt. The kind that made you want to throw up when she even mentioned a boy.

'_You know, we're kind of like Romeo and Juliet.' _

No joke. It was puke central.

Then my junior year came along and I was the only one doing the posters. That wasn't the bad part though. I could handle that.

It's just....my cheer coach had decided that this was the year she was going to pick on lil ole me.

Yeah....there have been girls who have moved far, far away because of her.

Just because I _happened_ to miss a couple of practices (six demerits worth of practices...ahem) she wants to crap out her butt about me being a total screw up. It's not like I just didn't show up. I either had to work, or went to visit family or...went to band camp. I forgot to call her though, and tell her I wasn't going to make it. So she basically thought that I was home asleep. And apparently she wasn't drunk enough to look over it.

So she hated me and I hated the fact that she hated me.

And once again...I'm off subject. sigh

**Cliche #2**

Cheerleaders are not big-boobed small brained skanky hoes.

I am a prime example of this. At the present I am short, have the boobs of a man, a geek, and have never gone on a date with a guy not to mention slept around with them.

Are some this way? Yes, but not very many.

I do admit that one reason I joined the cheer squad was because the skirts are very short and I thought I could catch the eye of one particular male...who didn't seem to care for my chicken legs. So that plan bombed.

After that I realized that I didn't care about cheerleading. That I actually hated and would rather make fun of it.

Sure, I have plenty of school spirit. Much more than any of the other cheerleaders have, trust me. I just think that it needs to be....redirected.

And I know the perfect way.

**First Day of School After Quitting Cheerleading....**

"Aw, Misao...you're not cheering anymore?" Lulu exclaimed hugging my neck. I rolled my eyes. It's not like I was kicked off the squad.

"I quit. It's not a big deal."

Lulu sniffed. "Yeah, but I'm still going to miss cheering with you."

Once again, not like a died.

"Well, I'll still be at the game. I'll be up in the band." I persuaded.

"It won't be the same. But you'll always be my cheer buddy." She said. She looped her arm in mine as we started walking to class. "And you'll always be a better cheerleader than Hamona." she added.

I giggled. "There is no one on the face of the planet that is worse than her."

Lulu smiled. "Seriously."

I laugh and jab her in the ribs. So I use that word a lot, sue me.

:::::::::::

I said sue me. Not kill me or send me nasty glares.Did our cheer coach demand that the other girls not talk to me...or do they hate me that much?

At the moment, I am sitting in 1st period. Pre-cal/ Trig. I don't understand anything the teacher is saying so I have nothing to do except draw and look around at the people who are staring at me.

"What?" I say, quietly, to the girl in front of me.

She shrugs. "Why did you quit?" she whispers back.

I sit lower in my chair. "I just didn't like it anymore." So I guess everyone and their dog knows.

"Why?" she puts her chin on her palm as if settling in for a long story.

"Um. A lot of different reasons."

"Okay. Whatever." she said and turns back around.

It irks me, even though she wasn't mean about it. She's one of those cute, geeky girls with glasses and freckles, she doesn't have a mean bone in her body. Something tells me I'm going to be explaining my reasons all day.

And guess what...I was right.

:::::::

Algebra 2 usually isn't that big of a deal. Well, it wasn't...that is. It is now though. Especially since my teacher is my old cheer coach.

Yeah...big issues there.

Don't get me wrong. I can handle the glares and the "accidentally" dropping my papers on the floor.

It's the "Lulu...tell the band that we're playing Land tonight." or "Lulu...tell the band to slow down. They're embarrassing the cheerleaders."

Uh, hello? I'm right here in front of Lulu.

So what do we do at the next football game? Play Land so fast that the cheerleaders can't dance to it anymore. Hehe.

And she wants to play it off now and say that it's funny. Bologna. Just a bunch of bologna.

Not to mention that everyone in the class wants to know why I quit. She has to hear my explanation about twenty times more.

"I just didn't like it anymore. Plus I have a lot of stuff going on. I can't possibly fit it all in."

And you know what's really funny? I have friends on both sides of the spectrum. Friends that are cheerleaders...and friends that aren't. So in every single class we all sit in this big triangle. Not a love triangle, mind you. Some of them...kind of don't like each other. They're not each other's favorite people, if you know what I mean.

So my friends that aren't cheerleaders pipe in. "The run-through posters are gonna suck now that you're not drawing them."

Thank you Emi, Erren, Cha Chi, and Touri! In your face Coach Tull!

...which I so wanted to say. To bad she'd come chasing me down the hall and I would be pissing my pants like a Chihuahua.

:::::::

Now, let me explain the "rivalries" between my two groups of friends.

**1. My non-cheerleading friends...**

This group of friends are kind of the 'weird' ones, so to speak. Well, I don't think so but other people do. They're more the 'rocker, head banging, I'm going to rip your throat out or at least scream until my eyes pop out' type. Some people might find that a little intimidating... but I like it. Emi, is the most like this. She has the racoon-eye thing going on. But don't think that's a bad thing...it totally works for her. Erren, her twin, is the quiet 'I will rip your head off' type. She'll just sit there with her hands in her hoodie. Cha chi, which is not her real name, is very outgoing. She wants to be noticed and...she pretty much gets her way. Once again, that isn't a bad thing. Touri...well, she's special to us.

**2. My cheerleading friends...**

Not everyone in this group is a cheerleader. In fact, only one of them is. Lulu. She's the 'used to be blonde type that is always on the sunny side'. Yeah, she's a blast. Seriously, she is. She hangs out with Mimiru and Cosaki. Mimiru is definitely not the cheerleader type. She rides the tomboy-girly fence. She wears boyish clothes yet she's still into the makeup and gossip and likes boys. Cosaki is a dude. Believe me when I say he is straight. He just happens to hang out with a bunch of girls. And of course, Lulu takes no introduction.

Both sides tell me that the only reason they tolerate each other is because of me. That's okay...I mean, they aren't trying to kill each other...but I don't like being the common ground.

And what my non-cheerleading friends don't realize is that one of the reasons I quit was because of them. I felt like we were growing a little too far apart for my liking. Of course it was just one of the reasons.

So what has quitting cheerleading got me? Cheerleaders who are scared to talk to me, a Algebra 2 teacher who hates me, boys who don't give a crap about me anymore, and friends who aren't so sure what to do with me. Isn't that just a bundle of fun?

But look on the bright side. This did become the beginning of my rebellious streak.

::::::::

So, hm, this story was inspired by me. Some of the parts actually happened. Some of it didn't. But I did quit cheerleading and I am a little bit more rebellious. Just a little, though.

You'll eventually figure out the 'bloody' part of the title. And more characters will eventually come into play, such as Aoshi. I'm sure some of you have wondered who she was trying to impress. Yeah, big mystery.

Misao's friends in here are based off of my friends and I'm going to try to capture their personalities as much as possible.

So read and review please!! It was really fun writing this so it might take less time for the next chapter to come out.

I'm thinking the deadline is two and a half weeks from now...whenever that is.

Also, I'm going to put a deadline section on my bio. They aren't going to be written in stone so they're prone to changing but it will be a general idea of when I'm going to try to get the next chapter out on all of my stories.

Once again, please read and review and, depending on the outcome, I will write the next chapter as soon as possible!

Sincerely, _straightjacket_


End file.
